tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Games
Kyle attempts to manipulate Maddie's mind into thinking she is a robot who wants to destroy Kaitlin. Episode Summary It's a peaceful spring day, and Maddie is out for a walk with her mom on this beautiful day. Maddie is grateful that she is spending this time with her mom. All of a sudden, she is pulled into the bushes. Her mom freaks out and gives chase. She then spots a group of cats taking advantage of Maddie. Her mom wonders what they're doing. She then notices the leader, Kyle, putting a helmet on Maddie's head. He then types some code into a computer and then all of a sudden, Maddie's personality changes. Her mom is concerned and has to alert someone. Maddie's mom had no idea who to turn to, so she turned to Kaitlin. Luckily, she picked the right person to turn to. Kaitlin thinks it's time to go investigate. Kaitlin races off to the forest, and sure enough, she spots the Cat Clan messing with Maddie again. Kaitlin wonders what they could possibly be doing to her this time. She notices that Maddie has become a totally different person. Maddie is behaving like a robot, which is pretty odd. Kaitlin catches the Cat Clan in the act. Kyle commands the cats to attack, but Kaitlin takes the cats down with ease. Kyle then commands Maddie to do her thing. Maddie exclaims that she must destroy Kaitlin. Kaitlin wonders what to do in this situation, because Maddie is about to go on a rampage. Kaitlin wonders if the robotics team can do anything. She quick contacts Joe, and he gets over there as quick as he can. Joe quickly pulls out the normal ray. Kaitlin wonders how he got it back. Joe said he found it on the ground next to some weed. Kaitlin doesn't question it and holds the ray at Maddie. She zaps her and is back to normal in no time. Maddie wonders what happened. Kaitlin and Maddie's mom is just glad that Maddie is okay. But then Kyle comes and says that he doesn't get defeated that easily. Kaitlin then pulls out a water gun and sprays him. Kyle then admits defeat and runs off. Everyone just laughs. But then Maddie points out that the episode was kind of lackluster. Kaitlin hopes that the producers have something better up their sleeves next time because this episode had so much more potential. Everyone just shrugs it off. Production Information * There is little CGI used in this episode * The episode was almost similar to the Olivia's mind episodes, but the plot was completely scrapped due to that similarity * Forty-seventh time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The Resistance's theme from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard when Maddie's mom spots the clan and warns Kaitlin * Kaitlin remembers the events of "The Trouble With Maddie" * The normal ray from "Back To School..." is used once again * A poster promoting the revival of net neutrality is seen, referring to the craze over the repeal of net neutrality in December 2017 Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles